


Nightmares

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " '…What are we doing here?' Stoffel only seemed to be getting more and more confused.'Well, you’re going to sleep, and I’m going to make sure that you do.' Fernando said. "Or, the one in which Stoffel has nightmares that keep him from sleeping, and Fernando decides to do something about it.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I have decided I like writing this pairing *a lot*, so I will be writing more of this in the future :)
> 
> Requests always welcome :)
> 
> Cheers!

It was already getting late, but still Stoffel didn’t show any sign that he was leaving for the night. He sat quietly in the hospitality, some data sheets in front of him, even though Fernando could clearly see he wasn’t actually studying them.

Something had been going on with his teammate. Stoffel had been at the tracks for longer hours and seemed almost reluctant to go back to his hotel at night. But what Fernando worried most about were the heavy shadows around Stoffel’s eyes. At team meetings, Fernando had more than once seen Stoffel almost fall asleep and it had become very clear that something was keeping Stoffel from sleeping at night.

Fernando walked over to Stoffel and plopped down on a chair next to him. Stoffel glanced briefly at him but otherwise kept his gaze fixed on the papers in front of him. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Fernando said suddenly, making Stoffel jump in surprise. The Belgium looked at him with wide eyes, a slight blush on his face.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled, looking back at the papers. Fernando stayed quiet and tapped his fingers against the table. After a while, Stoffel looked at him again in annoyance, but then sighed and looked away. Finally, Fernando couldn’t take it any longer.

“You’re obviously not fine. You look like you haven’t slept in days and it’s only getting worse. Tell me what’s wrong Stoffel.” He said gently. Stoffel sighed again and tiredly rubbed his face.

“I’ve had some trouble sleeping, that’s all.”

“Why?” Fernando immediately asked, the answer not clear enough for him.

“Nightmares” Stoffel snapped, angrily looking away. Fernando’s face softened.

“What kind of nightmares?” he asked gently. Stoffel sighed.

“I-I don’t even remember them. I just wake up randomly and feel absolutely terrified.” He rubbed his face again.

“So you decided not sleeping would help?” Stoffel first shrugged but afterwards hesitantly nodded.

“I’d rather not sleep instead of being scared every single time I do.” Both men were quiet for some time after that. Finally, Fernando got up, pulling on Stoffel’s arm.

“Alright, come on.”

“W-what, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

__________________________________________________________

“…This is my hotel room.” Stoffel said slowly, watching from the door as Fernando closed the curtains.

“It is.” Fernando answered.

“…What are we doing here?” Stoffel only seemed to be getting more and more confused.

“Well, you’re going to sleep, and I’m going to make sure that you do.” Fernando said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he turned to face his teammate. Stoffel opened his mouth to say something, but Fernando was quicker.

“No arguing, it’s either this or I’ll have to tell my concerns to the team.” It might have been a little unfair to say that, but Fernando knew Stoffel just had to sleep, and this was the only way to make sure. Stoffel just sighed and nodded, going into the bathroom.

Fernando had settled down on one of the comfy chairs in the corner of the room, his feet propped up on a small table. Stoffel came out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and awkwardly rubbed his forehead when he saw Fernando was still there.

“I feel like a child.” He mumbled, climbing into the bed. Fernando chuckled.

“Goodnight Stoffel.”

“G’dnight.”  
____________________________________________________ 

For the first hour or so, there seemed to be no problem. Stoffel had fallen asleep almost instantly and had been sleeping peacefully ever since. But after a while, he started moving around a lot more, which caught Fernando’s attention. 

He quietly walked closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stoffel frowned and then whimpered, body tensing. Fernando wanted to reach out to him, but suddenly Stoffel cried out and abruptly rolled away, curling into himself. Fernando could see how bad he was shaking, but Stoffel still hadn’t woken up. 

Reaching over again, he gently took Stoffel’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back again. He shook the younger man slightly. 

“Shhh Stoffel, wake up, it’s just a dream.” 

Suddenly, Stoffel sat up with a yell, startling Fernando momentarily who pulled his hands away. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide as he looked around the room, clearly panicking. Fernando touched his shoulder to gain his attention and Stoffel almost shrunk into himself in fright.

“Shh, It’s just me Stoffel, It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Fernando said softly. He carefully pulled the man into his arms. Stoffel let out a choked sob and curled closer to him, burying his face in Fernando’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, don’t panic, I’m here.” Fernando repeated softly as Stoffel started crying. He held Stoffel as he cried, gently shushing him and comfortingly rubbing circles on his back.

Eventually, Stoffel started to calm down. Fernando slowly pulled away from him and got up.

“Nando!” Stoffel grabbed his arm in panic, still shaking slightly.

‘Shh, I’m not leaving, I promise.” Fernando said gently, prying Stoffel’s fingers off his arm. He walked around the bed and got under the covers, scooting towards the middle. Stoffel watched confusedly as he did so, hugging his knees. Fernando held out one arm and motioned him closer.

“Come on, I’m not leaving you alone tonight.” He said firmly. Stoffel hesitated slightly, a light blush on his cheeks, but finally moved closer, settling against Nando’s side. Fernando securely wrapped an arm around him. Stoffel seemed to be trying really hard to keep his eyes open, not wanting to sleep.

“It’s okay Stoff, go to sleep, I’ll be here, okay?” Fernando said gently. Slowly, he could feel Stoffel relax against him and he eventually saw the younger man’s eyes flutter closed. Fernando smiled fondly.

“Sleep well Stoffel.”


End file.
